Infiltrada
by iblwe
Summary: Sesshomaru logra convencer a la pequeña ladrona de hacer una alianza, consigue lo necesario para hacerla pasar como una intelectual e introducirla a la empresa de Pharmatee. Ella tendrá que lidiar con el mafioso que hasta ahora nadie ha podido desenmascarar. ¿Podrá una pequeña rebelde tumbar tan "prestigiosa" empresa sin enamorarse del frío y pervertido peliplata que la ayuda?
1. Introducción

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. La historia es mía y está registrada.

Bueno, les advertí que volvería subir el fic porque no podré actualizar los demás con frecuencia. Espero que las personas que lo hicieron posible la primera vez, lo vean y sonrían y se acuerden de mí.

Anteriormente había publicado el fic bajo el nick de "iblwe" sigo siendo yo, y de hecho he pensado en regresar a ese nick X'D

Advertencias:

Ooc de algunos personajes

Mucho Lime

Algo de Lemon

Violencia y temas sensibles

Parejas crack

Algunos cambios pequeños y afinación de detalles

Mucho, mucho SesshRin

Y bueno ya... Les dejo la introducción de Infiltrada.

.

.O.O.O.

* * *

.O.O.O.

.

 **Introducción**

.

Rin Ko y su familia habían sido víctimas de una farmacéutica dedica a la mafia, su pasado recaía sobre sus hombros y buscaba la manera de evitar que otras familias cayeran en lo mismo, sin embargo sus métodos poco convencionales la llevaron al departamento de Sesshomaru Taisho. Además de que deseos obscuros se habían albergado en la que alguna vez había sido una niña buena e inocente. La sed de venganza y desesperación de justicia llevaron a Rin a elegir el camino equivocado por las razones correctas... Al menos la mayoría de ellas.

Sesshomaru vio una gran oportunidad para demostrar que el poder que tenía era invencible. Rico y con muchas mujeres a su disposición hizo lo posible por no poner su atención en su pequeña protegida, sin embargo las cosas no le salieron del todo bien. Él era un hombre solitario, tenía unos gustos peculiares para sus relaciones, aunque realmente ninguna le había importado. Únicamente buscaba la manera de satisfacer sus necesidades. Hasta que cierta ladrona entró por su ventana. Girando su mundo de cabeza.

Poco a poco su obsesión y sus celos iban en aumento, y sin darse cuenta se fue enamorando de esa _niña_ , no obstante ella no demostraba sentir lo mismo. Ella buscaba una aventura con él, cuando él por primera vez quería algo más... ¿Sería ella la primera en rechazarlo? ¿O simplemente sabía esconder sus sentimientos mejor que él? ¿Cuántos secretos del pasado serán capaces de esconder antes de poner sus cartas sobre la mesa?

.

.O.O.O.

* * *

.O.O.O.

.

Ya sé, ya sé, está súper corta XD pero pronto subiré el primer capítulo.

Los invito a pasarse por mis demás historias:

Collage

Someone is Right Behind You

Heaven's On Fire

Todas SesshRin en proceso (:

Muchos besos!

Este fic participa en la campaña de Elixir Plateado, con voz y voto. Porque leer, seguir o favoritear sin dejar comentarios es como agarrarme las tetas y salir corriendo!

 **Recuerden que sus reviews animan a los autores a seguir publicando!**


	2. Depravado Sexual

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, la historia es mía y está registrada (:

Hola amores míos! Espero no haberme demorado pero tenía serias correcciones de horrografía que corregir X'DDD de acuerdo eran dedazos traidores... u,u

En la introducción no lo mencioné porque iba a convertir la entrada en más notas que contenido pero este fic es muy especial para mí por el valor sentimental. Me hizo conocer a personas increíbles :3 y es mi primer hijo terminado :D por eso creo que es mi consentido (?) Con SIRBY X'D son mis mellizos X'DDD También es gracias a Infiltrada que nacimos las "Infiltradas" que empezamos cuatro niñas con un grupo de whats que querían compartir su pasión SesshRin con el mundo y así nació Elixir Plateado, prácticamente el fic de Infiltrada es el padrino de nuestro pequeño grupo de facebook. Wooo recordar me pone nostálgica.

Realmente quisiera contestar a todos los reviews hoy, pero no cuento con el tiempo, pero prometo contestarlos en el siguiente capítulo, a todos, desde los que comentaron en la intro :3 en serio sus palabras significan mucho, mucho para mí. También a los antiguos lectores gracias por recomendar el fic :'3

Habrá algunos cambios drásticos en unos personajes secundarios, la historia SesshRin quedará casi intacta (: Y bueno la primera vez que lo subí hacía portadas según el cap, haré algunas pero sólo las subiré al grupo XD estar cambiando aquí es un poco tedioso X'DDD

Lamentablemente ahorita (segunda semana de clases) ya tengo tareas acumuladas encima y eso que les avanzo a cada rato. Sí, muchas son financieras entonces me estoy volviendo loca. No es broma.

Por cierto, ahora subiré mis dibujos y spoilers a mi perfil de facebook dedicado a Fanfiction: Iblwe McGarden por si desean agregarme :D

En fin, no los aburro más y les dejo leer:

.

.O.O.O.

* * *

.O.O.O.

.

 **Depravado Sexual**

.

Rin escuchó las sirenas. "Mierda" pensó mientras terminaba de meter el dinero de la caja registradora en su mochila; se había tardado más de la cuenta o la alerta había sonado antes. Corrió por los pasillos hacia la puerta de atrás, conocía bien el lugar ya que lo había estado estudiando y sabía que no había cámaras, así que la repentina huida no la atemorizó. Tampoco era la primera y estaba segura que no sería la última.

Antes de salir se cercioró de que aún no llegaran las patrullas a esa calle, corría muy rápido sin contar las calles que dejaba tras ella, las sirenas seguían escuchándose cerca, no podía pararse para tomar aire y se sentía acalorada bajo el maldito pasamontañas. Estaba sudando y poco a poco empezó a agotarse, cambió de calle más adelante al escuchar acercarse a la policía...

Si hubiese sido más rápida, no estaría corriendo por su vida. Bueno no era que siempre le salieran bien las cosas, a veces tenía que implementar huidas que jamás se habría imaginado... Una noche tuvo que dormir dentro de un contenedor de basura y esperar hasta medio día por que las patrullas no despejaban la zona... Se había bañado como seis veces el mismo día hasta que según ella ya no apestaba a suciedad.

Se tomó unos segundos para orientarse y bajar el ritmo, casi no conocía esos lares pero sabía que más adelante estaban las privadas adineradas, si llegaba ahí estaría perdida, pues contaban con la mejor vigilancia de la zona y ya bastante tenía con las patrullas que seguramente estaban en la calle paralela a la que ella corría.

Antes de las privadas divisó unos departamentos que no se veían nada mal, estaban pasando la siguiente cuadra. Entró a una especie de callejón para poder subir las escaleras corredizas a los costados del edificio, maldijo en voz baja, las escaleras le quedaban altas. Apretó los puños y brincó para alcanzarlas y bajarlas, consciente del ruido que éstas podrían causar. Pero nada, se quedó colgada porque las escaleras estaban atoradas, hizo fuerza para seguir subiendo hasta que el resto de su cuerpo estuvo en la primera plataforma.

Las ventanas de los departamentos daban a las recamaras principales, se asomó en la primera y notó a una pareja que dormía. Las siguientes a esa estaban ocupadas, Rin siguió subiendo y se detuvo a tomar aire en el cuarto piso. Si todas seguían ocupadas, tendría que regresar al tercero y entrar, amenazar al único sujeto dentro para que no la denunciara y esconderse ahí hasta que amaneciera. Sonrió, eso sonaba muy fácil...

.

~O~O~O~

.

Sesshomaru abrió los ojos, se había despertado por ruidos de pasos en las plataformas metálicas, sabía que había un ladrón suelto por los alrededores lo suficientemente escurridizo para burlar a los inútiles de los policías. Si estaba en su edificio se las vería con su Colt cuarenta y cinco que tenía bajo la almohada. Se levantó con el arma en la mano sintiendo el fresco de la noche y jaló las cobijas para que la cama pareciese hecha. Se colocó junto a la ventana, de modo que por fuera no lo vieran, él tampoco tendría visibilidad a menos de que tratase de entrar o siguiera subiendo para esconderse en la azotea y entonces lo podría seguir para atraparlo. Los ruidos se acercaban.

.

~O~O~O~

.

Rin subió por fin al sexto y último piso, se estaba asfixiando bajo el pasamontañas, sus piernas le temblaban, había corrido más de ocho cuadras y subido escaleras. Tendría que hacer más ejercicio de día si quería sobreviví de noche. Se asomó por la ventana y suspiró aliviada. Al fin un piso vacío. No pensaba robar, ella no robaba a las personas. Sacó de su mochila una delgada y resistente daga que llevaba con ella mucho tiempo, tal vez demasiado, la pasó entre la ventana y el marco inferior y botó el seguro, abrió y entró sin más. Se relajó apenas sus pies estaban dentro, se sentía cálido pero...

.

~O~O~O~

.

Sesshomaru vio como botaba el seguro y empuñó bien el arma, el ladrón entró a su piso con un ágil movimiento y sin hacer el mínimo ruido. Dejó la daga en el suelo para intentar cerrar la ventana y en ese momento lo amagó por la espalda ahorcándolo con su brazo derecho y apuntando a su cabeza con su mano izquierda, notó que traía una mochila y se alegró de que no tuviera nada en las manos.

Rin sudó frío, la habían atrapado, podía sentir la gélida y metálica pistola rozar su sien, la tenían bien agarrada, impidiendo cualquier movimiento y se odió por haber soltado el única arma que podría serle útil en ese momento.

Sesshomaru se sorprendió, el ladrón era demasiado bajo de estatura y desprendía un peculiar aroma, sintió una sensación extraña desde su pecho... Hasta más abajo.

Notó unos rebeldes mechones de cabello saliendo del pasamontañas y se dignó a mirar a su presa de arriba a abajo. Aunque no podía ver mucho desde su posición se dio cuenta de que traía una sudadera negra muy holgada y se le antojó erótica su postura, en ese momento Sesshomaru ya tenía una erección, y se regañó a sí mismo. No podía sentirse tan excitado con otro hombre. Seguramente era la emoción del momento, se alegró de que el chico tuviera una mochila en la espalda que evitaba el contacto físico en esa delicada parte.

El ladrón se revolvió bajo su agarre y él tensó su brazo para mantenerlo a raya, inhaló de nuevo su aroma y su erección se endureció todavía más, pensó que era por la adrenalina y entonces lo supo, alcanzó a ver el ojo del intruso y sintió como lo electrizaba de pies a cabeza. A pesar de traer pasamontañas y que estaba obscuro notó sus finas facciones y sintió alivio.

—Te atrapé... Ladrona —le dijo con voz fría y distante en el oído, Rin sintió como le fallaban las piernas. Sabía que en algún momento la iban a atrapar pero nunca pensó que sería por haber entrado en el departamento de un hombre armado y que la tendría a su merced.

—¿Qué esperas para entregarme? —escupió con coraje, se contuvo de forcejear por miedo, ni siquiera ella tenía pistola... Y ahora la amenazaban con una.

—Quítate el pasamontañas —su voz sonó a súplica, la joven dudó, pero se lo retiró despacio. Sesshomaru aspiró de nuevo esa fragancia combinada con el sudor de la chica y sintió que se le calentaba la sangre. Pudo ver parte de su perfil, y sus espesas pestañas, también sintió que las piernas de la joven le fallaron así que bajó su brazo derecho aún con el arma en mano para sostenerla por el estómago y que no se desvaneciera.

—¿Vas a entregarme o no? —preguntó con un ligero toque de miedo en su voz, no soportaba el contacto con aquel desconocido y afuera todavía podía escuchar las sirenas de las patrullas merodeando los alrededores.

—Eso ladronzuela... Lo decido yo —dijo de modo autoritario, su mano siguió avanzando hasta rozar con el dorso la intimidad de la muchacha, quien se contrajo, él pudo sentir como se agitaba por el roce y su respiración, que tanto trabajo le había costado regular, volvió a ser entrecortada—¿Qué pasa? No me digas que te has excitado...

—¡Eso nunca idiota! —gritó molesta. Sesshomaru arqueó la comisura de los labios. Vaya agallas de esa chiquilla, parecía que había olvidado quién tenía la cuarenta y cinco en sus manos. Rin se estremeció incómoda bajo su abrazo. Prefería mil veces estar en una patrulla que en el departamento de un depredador sexual.

—Hablaremos —Sesshomaru avanzó con ella hasta la cama, arrebatándole la mochila y lanzándola bruscamente. Rin se sintió sumamente pequeña ante la imponente y formidable figura del hombre sin camisa que la veía con el seño fruncido. Posiblemente no era el momento de pensar en eso, pero el cuerpo del sujeto la impresionó por su espalda ancha y sus trabajados músculos... A pesar de la oscuridad del lugar, pudo distinguir esos dorados ojos, viéndola con empeño, como si la analizara. Pasó saliva instintivamente, él ladeó la cabeza moviendo su largo y plateado cabello.

"¿Quién demonios es este sujeto?" Se preguntó Rin retrocediendo en la cama. Pero consciente de que él seguía cada movimiento con el arma. Sesshomaru levantó una ceja levemente. Para ser tan pequeña tenía sus atributos...

—¿Por qué robas? —Sesshomaru apenas estaba planteando las preguntas cuando la castaña lo interrumpió.

—No vine a robarte... Sólo quería esconderme pero resultaste muy astuto.

—Haces mucho ruido —movió la mano, viendo como la chica se tensaba, abrió un cajón y metió la pistola—. No la necesito ahora, pero no te quieras pasar de lista... —Rin no lo pensó dos veces para querer salir corriendo, no obstante apenas se movió rápidamente dos centímetros y él la sujetó del brazo obligándola a acostarse en la cama por la fuerza de su agarre, en menos de tres segundos ya tenía encima de ella al peliplata impidiéndole cualquier movimiento.

—¡Quítate de encima! —se quejó, Sesshomaru la sujetaba de ambas manos, la chica se retorció bajo su cuerpo, pero inútilmente, pues si ella era fuerte, ese hombre lo era más, mucho más. Se acercó y le habló al oído provocándole un escalofrío en cada nervio de su cuerpo.

—Te dije que no te movieras —su voz sonaba suave, la estudió con la mirada, se veía alarmada—. Huh... No pongas esa cara. Las niñas no me van —ella hizo una mueca, no era una niña. Pero le alegraba saber que no despertaba interés en su captor—. Ahora me vas a explicar sin moverte —agarró las muñecas de la chica en una sola mano y abrió el cajón.

Rin apretó la mandíbula "¿A caso piensa sacar la pistola?" pensó asustada, apenas reaccionó cuando Sesshomaru la esposó al tubo de la cabecera. Se quitó, dejándola esposada a la cama, Rin intentó sacar su mano con resultados nulos.

—¿Qué demonios?

—Es inútil —escuchó al ojidorado "Es un maldito policía o un depravado" pensó tensando el rostro y viéndolo con rencor. En poco tiempo estaría en una patrulla para ser llevaba a prisión—. Habla —dijo él recargándose en la pared junto a la ventana, viéndola fijamente, atento a cualquier movimiento. Ella apretó los labios pero al final se decidió a contarle. Lo peor que le podía pasar sería que no le creyera y la entregara, por otra parte si le creía la podría soltar...

—Sólo robo a farmacias —su voz no era audible, ni ella se había escuchado—, Pharmatee es una farmacéutica muy poderosa en el ámbito de la creación, desarrollo y distribución de medicamentos de primera clase —Sesshomaru la veía con más interés que antes. Hacía unas semanas uno de los socios mayoritarios lo había buscado para que invirtiera en dicha empresa, pero se había negado ya que había escuchado rumores de que la empresa tenía malos manejos y cuentas no muy claras.

—Continúa —su voz sonó más calmada que antes, lo que relajó a Rin, se volvió a acomodar en la cama, sentada y viéndolo fijamente para seguir con el relato.

—Hace unos años Pharmatee creó algunas pseudo farmacias para vender sus propios genéricos y similares, para las personas que no podían pagar los de patente, acabando rápidamente con la competencia... —se mordió el labio inferior, omitiría detalles personales del relato porque no se sentía en confianza para decirlos—. Pasaron las pruebas para obtener las licencias y darse de alta para vender los medicamentos. Sin embargo tiempo después éstos resultaron ser una estafa. Mucha gente murió porque las medicinas no les hacían efecto... —sus ojos se cristalizaron y no pudo continuar, estaba echando sal en una herida profunda. Una de esas que no se cierran, sólo se aprende a vivir con ellas.

—Algo había escuchado —aceptó él—. Se hicieron marchas y mucha gente fue silenciada —Sesshomaru no sabía que esas micro farmacias eran propiedad de Pharmatee, sin embargo sabía que la empresa no tenía relación para evitar problemas legales. Rin se mordió el labio, mucha gente había sido _silenciada_. Vaya forma de empequeñecer la muerte de mucha gente que luchó porque cerraran esas farmacias estafadoras y que se les intentara resarcir el daño.

—Cerraron algunas farmacias— admitió—, y aún siguen creando otras con los mismos propósitos... La gente pobre se deja engañar y le quitan lo poco que les queda para "mejorar la salud" de algún familiar con los genéricos y similares de Pharmatee. Yo les he estado robando a esas farmacias para comprar medicamentos reales a esas familias, he expandido la verdad sobre esos medicamentos pero muy poca gente quiere creerlo —Sesshomaru frunció el ceño, algo en particular que odiaba de la gente era que no se dejaban ayudar. Pero también era consciente de la ignorancia de éstos.

—Tú no eres _Robín Hood_ —su voz sonó severa—, no tienes por qué hacer eso —parecía molesto, mucho. Rin sintió que su sangre se calentaba por su comentario, él no era nadie para decirle lo que podía o no hacer. Él no había sufrido la injusticia que esas familias estaban padeciendo.

—¡Tú qué vas a saber! —gritó irritada—. Nunca has necesitado nada. Se ve que tienes dinero y puedes comprar lo que necesitas. Mucha gente no... —se calló al ver la mirada amenazadora del peliplata. Apretó los labios y continuó. Nadie la iba a callar—. Déjame ir o entrégame de una vez —lo desafió con la mirada. Sesshomaru la estudió y analizó todo lo que le había dicho. Una idea se fue tejiendo en su cabeza mientras la chiquilla alegaba sola.

—No te voy a entregar —dijo por fin en voz alta para callarla, podía ver más que enojo en esos achocolatados ojos pero no sabía exactamente qué... Tristeza quizá. La muchacha lo estudió con la mirada, estaba esperando a que continuara con lo que le iba a decir pero el silencio se hizo incómodo.

—Entonces, ¿me dejarás ir? —preguntó ya más calmada y con un poco de esperanza.

—No dije eso… —fue interrumpido.

—¡Qué pretendes teniéndome aquí! —se puso a la defensiva. Si no la iba a entregar ni a soltar...

—Tengo un trato para ti —la chica abrió los ojos con sorpresa—, pero tienes que dejar de robar a las farmacias.

—¿Y dejar que la gente siga consumiendo esos medicamentos? —preguntó horrorizada.

—Si vas a acabar con Pharmatee, lo harás desde adentro —la chica lo escrutó con la mirada.

—¿Y tú pretendes ayudarme?

—Evidentemente —Rin se mordió el labio, tener un aliado era una buena idea, pero no se convencía del todo, y menos de un hombre que la tenía esposada a la cama y que además tenía el control de la situación por un pequeño detalle. Estaba armado.

—¿A cambio de qué? —sintió la mirada del ojidorado recorrer su cuerpo, pero en vez de sentir asco o miedo se sintió bien. Tenía una mirada muy peculiar. Penetrante y seductora, quizá se había pegado en la cabeza como para pensar en semejantes trivialidades en un momento tan tenso como ese, pero aquel hombre simplemente era magnético.

—Hmp —no dijo nada y ella se irritó.

—Algo quieres.

—No lo sé —dejó de verla—, no por el momento —Rin desconfió, algo le iba a pedir después y ella no iba a ser capaz de dárselo—. Ahora duerme —tomó la pistola y las llaves de las esposas junto con la mochila de la chica y salió de la habitación.

Rin se quedó sentada en la cama pensando un par de segundos. "Mierda" no sabía qué pretendía el peliplata dejándola atada. Intentó de nuevo sacar su mano de la esposa pero le resultó inútil. Suspiró pesadamente. No se iba a dormir y bajar la guardia en la recámara de un desconocido que podía hacerle de todo.

Sesshomaru prendió la luz de la sala y se sentó en el sillón, tomó la mochila que le había quitado a la joven y la abrió. En el compartimento más grande estaba todo el dinero que había robado, la daga con la que había abierto _su_ ventana y una navaja de campista, muy peligrosa para que una niña como ésa la portara. Revisó el otro compartimento y encontró un cambio de ropa más femenino, una cartera y un pequeño frasco de perfume. Sonrió. A pesar de todo era una niña, o mujer... Pero del género femenino.

Revisó su reloj, eran las tres y media, la chiquilla le había espantado el sueño, lo bueno era que las sirenas ya no se escuchaban. Quizá pudiese dormir un poco esa noche. Apagó la luz antes de recostarse en el sillón y escuchó como rozaban en un sonido metálico las esposas contra el tubo, en un intento de la joven por liberarse y sonrió para sí.

Al día siguiente su espalda le reclamó por no haber dormido en su cama. Se levantó del sofá y entró a su recámara. La joven dormía profundamente sentada en su cama, en una postura que no sugería comodidad. Se quedó viéndola con detenimiento. Era hermosa. Su tez era blanca y su cabello castaño obscuro, largo... Su imaginación lo traicionó pensando lo bien que se sentiría hacérselo por detrás mientras sujetaba su cabello en una coleta. Dejó escapar el aire en un suspiro parsimonioso, eso no iba a pasar, a pesar de ser una mujer con un cuerpo que él podía considerar perfecto, su actitud no iba con él, tampoco podía lidiar con su inocente mirada disfrazada de rencor. Y su edad.

Tomó su toalla del closet y entró al baño, tenía muchas cosas que hacer ese día, empezando por convencer a esa chiquilla que lo escuchara para hundir Pharmatee, le hablaría a Bankotsu para que le diera toda la información que encontrase de esa farmacéutica, le sonaba de algo más pero no era capaz de recordar. Abrió la regadera y sin esperar a que el agua se calentara entró para refrescarse.

Pasados varios minutos salió con la toalla amarrada a la cintura, no se percató que la ladrona ya estaba despierta y se acercó a su closet para sacar su ropa limpia.

—Tengo que ir al baño —dijo sin mirarlo, parecía estar avergonzada y el desnudo era él. Salió de la recamara por las llaves que había dejado en la sala, regresó y se acercó a ella, todavía en toalla.

—No intentes nada —dijo abriendo la esposa y liberando su muñeca, la chica lo empujó con fuerza y trató de correr a la ventana, pero Sesshomaru la jaló del brazo, levantándose de la cama y dejando caer lo único que le tapaba su desnudez.

Rin se quedó estática, no lo había volteado a ver hasta que la jaló, y rápidamente giró el rostro enrojeciendo por completo. Nunca había visto a un hombre desnudo y aquella imagen era perturbadora de alguna manera. Sintió como él la dirigía al baño y la soltó una vez dentro. Ella cerró la puerta con seguro y se relajó, buscó una ventana y la encontró, pero apenas cabía su cabeza a lo mucho y suspiró sin ánimos. Abrió la llave del lavamanos y se empapó la cara y el cuello, pensó que tomar un baño no estaría mal, pero su ropa limpia estaba afuera.

Sesshomaru se vistió y atoró la ventana, fue a la cocina para preparar algo de desayunar, la chica lo iba a escuchar, y si no estaba de acuerdo con su plan, la dejaría ir. No podía retenerla por la fuerza, pero tampoco le agradaba la idea de que la atraparan o la _silenciaran_.

Rin salió del baño, no había nadie en la recámara, pero no se iba a ir sin sus cosas. Caminó con pesadez y salió, el olor de tocino abrió su apetito con un feroz rugido de su estómago. ¡Moría de hambre! Llegó al comedor y el peliplata se encontraba ahí, almorzando con una taza de café y un pan francés. Se asomó a la vitrina junto al comedor, estaba llena de costosos recuerdos de otros países. Apretó los labios, lo más lejos que ella había llegado era a municipios vecinos.

—¿Eres policía? —Sesshomaru casi se atraganta con el bocadillo, volteó a verla sorprendido y después recordó el arma que llevaba en la cintura y las esposas... ¿Cómo explicarle que las tenía para fines más placenteros? Negó con la cabeza—. ¡Lo sabía! —gritó, casi como si se hubiera emocionado por haber descubierto algo—. Eres un depravado sexual —¿un depravado sexual? A él le gustaban los juegos sexuales pero no era un depravado.

—Eso no te interesa —trató de sonar calmado. La chica se encogió de hombros.

—Bien te escucho —dijo sentándose enfrente de él.

—Te propongo introducirte en la empresa y destruirla desde adentro, sin riesgos a que te cojan —aunque aquello no era del todo cierto, las posibilidades de riesgos estadísticamente hablando eran mucho menores.

—¿Y mientas? —lo interrumpió—. ¿La gente va a seguir consumiendo esos productos?

—Es un sacrificio, si acabas con la empresa todo terminará ahí. Pronto. Si te agarran no podrás hacer nada después... —Ella sabía que él tenía razón en eso. Una vez que la policía diera con ella estaría perdida y todo se iría a la basura, la gente seguiría consumiendo medicina falsa y nadie le creería.

—Aun no me dices qué quieres a cambio —no quería ser presa de ese sujeto y ese detalle le provocaba ansiedad.

—No he pensado en nada. Pero descuida, ya te dije que las niñas tontas no me van... —Rin apretó la mandíbula con fuerza. Ella no era una niña y menos era tonta, pero al menos él no le iba a pedir algo indecente.

—Está bien —dijo seria—. Iré a mi casa a tomar un baño —mintió, ella no tenía tal cosa. Después de la muerte de sus padres lo había perdido todo.

—Tu mochila está junto al sofá. Si no vienes en la noche lo tomaré como un no —ella asintió. Tomó sus cosas y salió por la puerta sin decir nada más.

Sesshomaru tomó su celular y comenzó a leer las noticias de _Twiiter_ mientras mordía un pedazo de pan francés frío. Llevaba mucho tiempo utilizando aquella aplicación, era seguidor de muchas cuentas de noticiarios y reporteros famosos. Teniendo las cuentas correctas, la aplicación podía ser una confiable fuente de información. También había cancelado su suscripción al periódico gracias a que toda la información fluía libremente en internet.

"Posible ladrón de farmacias" aquél _tweet_ llamó su atención, dejó la comida en la mesa y abrió el link de la noticia que había sido publicada un par de horas atrás, siguió leyendo, buscando párrafos clave.

"Últimamente varias farmacias han sido asaltadas durante las noches. Se dice que es un ladrón con pasamontañas muy escurridizo, pues la policía nunca lo ha visto. Esto llamó la atención de algunos hoteles que delataron haber alquilado habitaciones a un chico con pasamontañas..."

Sesshomaru miró la fotografía, era ella. Con una chamarra muy grande para esconder su femenino cuerpo, pero era ella. Tenía la misma mirada. Se levantó en automático y salió del departamento, la vio llegar al último piso y salir. "Maldición" pensó corriendo escaleras abajo, esa chica no tenía casa y si regresaba al hotel posiblemente la estaría esperando un boicot de patrullas. Apresuró el paso al salir, no le fue difícil ubicarla porque iba a paso lento y en recto, corrió hasta ella y al tenerla cerca la abrazó por la espalda sin aliento. No había atinado a hacer otra cosa temiendo a que quisiera huir de nuevo. Era una chica demasiado joven para enfrentarse a la cárcel.

—No vayas —la chica paró en seco—, no vayas al hotel —le pidió jadeante, Rin sintió su corazón latir con fuerza. ¿Cómo sabía que iba a un hotel?, dejó que el ojidorado recuperara el aliento en su cuello antes de hablarle.

—¿Cómo sabes? —preguntó desconcertada, ella no le había dado siquiera su nombre.

—Salió una noticia en internet —ella agradeció que la alcanzara. Respiró hondo, sentía nervios al tenerlo tan cerca.

—Ya puedes soltarme... —no pensaba huir. Había quedado con él y le iba a cumplir, siempre y cuando pudiera acabar con esa maldita mafia. Regresaron en silencio hasta el piso de Sesshomaru.

—Hay comida en el refrigerador —dijo con su tono frío—, sírvete lo que quieras, yo tengo que hacer unas llamadas —ella asintió, moría de hambre.

Rin entró a la cocina y sacó del refrigerador todo lo necesario para preparar un sándwich y hacerse un café con leche. Preparó todo con tranquilidad y se sentó en el pequeño comedor. Tomó el celular del peliplateado y leyó la noticia que la señalaba. En efecto era ella la de la foto, sintió un gran alivio, si ese hombre del cual ni siquiera conocía el nombre no la hubiese alcanzado, andaría despreocupada por ahí, y tal vez la hubiesen agarrado en el hotel.

Desayunó rápido, recogió todos los trastes sucios y se puso a lavarlos y a limpiar la cocina, no es que tuviera un desastre pero sentía la necesidad de estar haciendo algo. Una vez que terminó se sentó en el comedor otra vez. Preguntándose qué estaría haciendo el peliplata. Miró a su alrededor, a pesar de ser un departamento amplio, no se veía tan ostentoso. Claro que los muebles se veían finos, incuso los cubiertos eran de plata y los utensilios de cocina también denotaban riqueza, pero nada era demasiado exagerado.

—Voy a salir —lo escuchó.

—Oye —él se detuvo y se volvió para verla—, todavía no sé tu nombre...

—Sesshomaru —dijo acercándose a la puerta, pero no salió—. ¿Tú eres? —se sorprendió de que le preguntara su nombre.

—Rin... —dijo intentando ser cortés. Él salió dejándola en el departamento. Ya que no había ido al hotel a tomar un baño, aprovecharía que Sesshomaru no estaba para asearse. Se levantó con su mochila y entró a la recámara, sacó su ropa limpia con algo de vergüenza abrió el closet del peliplata para buscar una toalla. Encontró varias y agradeció que estuvieran a la vista para que no estuviera buscando en las cosas ajenas.

No tardó mucho en la regadera, quiso buscar una secadora ya que en los hoteles siempre tenían una y ya se había acostumbrado. Abrió el primer cajón del baño y se llevó una sorpresa al encontrarse con una caja de condones a la mitad. "¿Por qué te sorprendes?" suspiró, Sesshomaru se veía unos diez años más grande que ella, y aunque fueran de la edad sería normal que tuviera una vida sexual activa, en ese cuadro la rara era ella, pues en vez de convivir con amigos, un posible novio o hacer cosas de chicas, se dedicaba a hacerla de heroína robándole a las pseudo farmacias.

Además de los condones encontró _juguetes_ , no sabía para qué eran ni lo quería descubrir así que cerró el cajón, abrió otro para encontrarse más de lo mismo. ¿En serio ese hombre sólo tenía cosas relacionadas con el sexo en sus cajones del baño? No encontró la secadora y se vistió rápido para secarse el cabello empapado con la toalla.

Cuando salió notó que el ojidorado aún no llegaba, sacó de su mochila algo de efectivo y se dispuso a salir para comprar algunos artefactos de cuidado personal y algo de ropa. Salió consciente de que no traía llaves así que no podría entrar hasta que regresara el peliplata, bajó las escaleras despreocupada, más adelante había un minisúper donde encontraría lo indispensable. Generalmente lo que agarraba del dinero que robaba era muy poco, no le gustaba utilizar ese dinero sucio, sin embargo de algo tenía que vivir para seguir con su misión.

Andaba en el carrito metiendo lo último cuando prestó atención a la pequeña pantalla de televisión al final del pasillo. Era el hotel en que se había quedado, y había policías y patrullas por todas partes. Si Sesshomaru no la hubiera alcanzado, en ese momento estaría saliendo en las pantallas grandes para ser procesada e ir a prisión. Suspiró aliviada y pasó a la caja para pagar.

Llegó al piso de Sesshomaru, sí, todo el piso era el departamento, era enorme, y ella sólo había estado en la recámara principal, en la sala y en el comedor. Suspiró después de haber tocado el timbre. Nada. Esperó unos segundos más parada frente a la puerta pero no escuchó ruidos, se recargó en el barandal para esperarlo. No le dijo a qué hora iba a regresar, o si lo pensaba hacer...

Escuchó unos tacones en las escaleras que no se detuvieron en el quinto piso y asomó la cabeza. Pudo ver a una mujer delgada y alta subiendo. Tenía el cabello negro y atado en un chongo algo anticuado. La mujer llegó hasta el piso del peliplata y tocó el timbre, sin reparar en la presencia de Rin que la estudió con la mirada. Traía ropa carísima y era muy bonita. Seguramente era la novia de Sesshomaru, eso explicaba la caja de condones.

—No ha llegado... —dijo por fin sin ánimos, la mujer se giró para verla.

—¿Tú eres? —no le hacía gracia que otra mujer estuviese afuera del departamento de Sesshomaru. Rin sonrió levemente. No le iba a decir que era una ladrona que había cerrado un trato con su hombre.

—Su prima —notó que la mujer relajaba su expresión—, me llamo Rin.

—Oh, ya veo. Yo soy Kagura —dijo más atenta.

—¿Su novia? —la pregunta había salido en automático. Ni siquiera la había pensado. La mujer rió abiertamente.

—No exactamente —le dijo una vez que se calmó—, digamos que soy una amiga _íntima_ de Sesshomaru. Me sorprende que no me haya hablado de ti.

—Lo que sucede es que no vivo cerca, digamos que vine de visita inesperada —le comentó, pero se sorprendió de que no fueran novios, la mujer tenía clase y parecerían una bonita pareja.

Ambas prestaron atención a la silenciosa aparición del peliplata, que miraba de una manera un tanto extraña a Rin por estar afuera. Ella miró a Kagura y notó que su mirada decía algo más que _hola amigo_ , posiblemente estaba enamorada del ojidorado. Quien no dejaba de verla a ella y hacía que todo fuese más incómodo para la castaña.

—¿Qué haces afuera Rin? —ella notó el cambio en el rostro de la mujer que pasó a segundo plano en la atención de Sesshomaru, quien la estudiaba con la mirada por su atuendo, parecía ¿embobado? Sesshomaru no le quitaba la vista de encima, su blusa anaranjada, casi rosa se ajustaba a su curvilínea figura, y esos jeans entubados delineaban sus sensuales piernas que se veían muy bien tornadas por los pequeños tacones.

—Primo —sonrió nerviosa y notó que leve, casi imperceptiblemente el gesto del peliplata la cuestionaba—, fui de compras, ya sabes que perdí una maleta y necesito ciertas cosas.

—Afuera está Jaken, te llevará a comprar lo que te haga falta para las próximas semanas —la interrumpió. "¡Semanas!" pensó Rin abriendo los ojos con sorpresa. Pero asintió y bajó las escaleras viendo como Sesshomaru abría el departamento para dejar entrar a Kagura.

Se adentró cerrando la puerta tras él. Se encontró con la desconcertada mirada de su amante. Pero sabía que no lo iba a cuestionar, en su relación no había espacios para explicaciones, celos o exclusividad. Sólo era sexo y era lo que le había funcionado. Hasta cierto punto. No lo pensó dos veces antes de jalarla con brusquedad y acorralarla contra la puerta después de cerrarla. Ella no protestó por el salvajismo con el que la estaba tratando, quizá porque estaba acostumbrada o porque disfrutaba de aquellas fieras caricias.

Aspiró su fresco aroma floral y besó con desenfreno los pequeños labios carmesí, gruñó fuertemente al sentir su pene despertar apenas. Pasó sus manos de sus caderas a su trasero, ella apenas respondía al apresurado paso del peliplata. La besó en los labios, su cuello, le abrió la blusa y se quitó repentinamente, dejándola jadeante.

—Desvístete —ordenó quitándose la camisa botón por botón. Kagura asintió, y el peliplata volteó a verla a la espera de algo más.

—Sí Sesshomaru —la mujer se quitó la blusa y el sostén, dejando visibles sus discretos senos. Se sentó en la cama, a punto de quitarse lo demás cuando el ojidorado la obligó a recostarse, aún con ansiedad de poseerla.

Comenzó a desabrochar el pantalón de Kagura, su mano se paseaba alrededor de su intimidad, la chica contrajo el rostro y gimió para él, pero Sesshomaru paró en seco. No lo estaba disfrutando. No es que siempre lo hiciera, pero generalmente eran mayores sus deseos por hacerla suya, o a cualquier mujer. Sin embargo siempre sentía que algo le faltaba, en cada una de las mujeres con las que tenía sexo había carencia de algo. Y en ese momento era el deseo por su parte.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó Kagura al notar la falta de interés de Sesshomaru, quien le ordenó que se vistiera de nuevo. Confundida tomó sus prendas y se vistió. Sabía que algo no andaba bien, nunca salía de ese departamento sin un buen polvo.

—Puedes irte, no creo que te vuelva a llamar —dijo con frialdad. Kagura frunció el ceño, no obstante desde el inicio sabía que eso iba a pasar, tarde o temprano él se aburriría de ella y se buscaría otra, como lo había hecho con la pasada a ella y a la pasada de ésa. Salió en silencio, no le podía reclamar nada. Las mismas oportunidades de dejarlo había tenido ella. Pero no lo había hecho porque el sexo era excelente. Salvaje.

Sesshomaru escuchó cuando se cerró la puerta principal y apretó el puño para golpear la pared con fuerza. ¿Por qué ninguna de las mujeres que tenía a su disposición podían satisfacerlo?

.

~O~O~O~

.

—¿Cuánto tiempo lleva trabajando con Sesshomaru señor Jaken? —preguntó Rin para romper el incómodo silencio. Miraba por la ventana aburrida y no se le ocurrió nada más de qué hablar. El señor Jaken era un hombre mayor de mirada saltona y baja estatura, era más enano que ella y eso era decir mucho. Rin pasaba el metro y medio por algunos centímetros.

—Mucho —suspiró el viejo—, empecé a trabajar con su familia hace ya varios años. Cuando él se independizó pensé en seguirle pero no quiso y me quede con su padre, en la casa grande... —al parecer el señor Jaken estimaba mucho a su amo.

—Ya veo —el chofer paró enfrente de unos edificios gemelos, Rin se bajó siguiendo al viejo sirviente del peliplata. Entraron en uno de los edificios, subieron cerca de cinco pisos en las escaleras eléctricas, después el señor entró a una tienda que se veía muy exclusiva y fina. Rin se incomodó un poco. Nunca había estado en un lugar así, Jaken le dijo que se sentara y ella obedeció, después él mando llamar por alguien y se quedó parado esperando.

Una mujer alta, delgada y con el cabello muy corto salió, lo saludó dándole dos besos, uno en cada mejilla y charlaron un rato. Rin no dejaba de pasear su mirada por los costosos vestidos que se mostraban al público, se acercó discretamente a algunos, ni siquiera tenían el precio indicado. La mujer entró a un pasillo y le hizo un gesto para que la siguiera. La llevó a un supuesto probador, pues el cuarto no carecía de espacio, al contrario era un lugar bastante amplio.

—Empezaremos con lencería —le habló con acento francés, Rin se limitó a asentir—. ¿Tallas?

—Cinco y veintiocho B —la mujer la inspeccionó con la mirada, como si no le creyera la talla.

—¿No eres copa C? —Rin se limitó a negar con un movimiento de cabeza, la mujer sacó la cinta métrica—. A ver, levanta los brazos —Rin la obedeció, la mujer hizo una mueca—, querida eres copa C... —Rin se sonrojó. ¿En serio tenía el busto tan grande? La mujer se acercó a un cajón y empezó a sacar ropa, pasándosela a Rin.

—Negro y rojo —Rin alzó las cejas—, son los colores que mejor te quedan querida —Rin pudo sentir que las prendas eran de seda, la mayoría con encaje fino, suspiró, ella no podía pagarlas. Era un lujo que siempre se había negado, ella no necesitaba ropa costosa ni llamativa.

—No puedo llevármelas todas —murmuró algo apenada, la mujer levantó una ceja, pero estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de cosas.

—Sesshomaru las va a pagar —la mujer se preguntó por qué el ojidorado nunca les decía que él correría con los gastos. Le ahorraría escenas de ese tipo.

—Ya veo —Rin comenzó a ver las prendas, todos los sostenes eran de media copa—. ¿No tendrá copa completa? —preguntó avergonzada, ésos sólo resaltarían su nada discreto busto.

—Créeme que si son para Sesshomaru no necesitas copa completa —dijo la mujer con paciencia, Rin se avergonzó, ¿cómo decirle que no era una de las mujeres de ese libertino? Siguió revisando las cosas... ¡Tangas! Ella no usaba eso.

—¿Esto? —levantó una avergonzada, ella nunca se había puesto algo así. La mujer suspiró—. Es que yo no uso esto.

—Te acostumbrarás —le dijo con algo de pesadez. No podía ser más puritana. Sesshomaru le había mandado a una novata—, son cómodas y sutiles cuando usas vestidos ajustados —le guiñó un ojo.

Rin asintió, ni siquiera sabía por qué estaba haciendo eso. Seguramente la ropa que llevaba Kagura era de esa tienda, y claro que no era una amiga, lo supo por sus expresiones cuando apareció el peliplata. Eran amantes y seguramente estaban revolcándose mientras ella veía ropa fina.

Claro, por eso Sesshomaru no había ido con ella, Jaken se había sorprendido cuando apareció ella sola diciéndole que el señor se iba a quedar en el departamento, el sirviente le dijo que se le hacía raro puesto que le había dicho que irían juntos. Rin se reprendió mentalmente por estar molesta. Ni siquiera conocía al tipo y ya sentía celos. Apretó la prenda que tenía en las manos.

—Eres esbelta, tienes mucho que lucir con ese cuerpo... —la mujer la estudió bien con la mirada para sacar vestidos de noche de colores obscuros, blusas finísimas, pantalones de vestir entre otras prendas que jamás se imaginó que portaría.

Suspiró, el día iba a ser muy largo. La mujer le indicó que se probara cada prenda y conjunto y que le avisara para hacerle los ajustes convenientes. Cada vez que se probaba algo entraba la encargada con dos ayudantes que le cosían por aquí, le arreglaban por allá, le hacían dobladillos en los pantalones, le decían que colores le iban y los que no. Fue un fastidio. Pero al final la estaban atendiendo bien.

Salió de ahí con Jaken cargando casi todas las bolsas de las compras. Aprovechó que el pobre hombre andaba distraído con tal de no tirar nada y escapó para poder comprarse algo a su gusto, aunque fuera un cambio de ropa. Algo con lo que pudiera estar en sus ratos libres. Entró a una tienda juvenil y se enamoró de esa prenda al instante. Era una torera negra tipo piel. No lo pensó dos veces y la tomó con un par de playeras y unos pantalones deportivos. Pagó con el dinero que le había sobrado en la mañana.

—¡Rin! —escuchaba a Jaken cuando salía—. ¡Rin! —El pobre hombre andaba de aquí para allá con las bolsas que tapaban gran parte de su visibilidad.

—Acá estoy señor Jaken —lo llamó, se encontraba unos pasos tras él—, lo siento fui por algo a otra tienda, pero ya está —el pobre sirviente volteó y la regañó por su repentina huida, después se dirigieron a la calle, donde el chofer esperaba pacientemente.

Rin se relajó una vez dentro de la camioneta, pero las cosas cambiaron cuando Jaken le ordenó al chofer la próxima parada y ella se quejó, pero el señor le dijo que aún le faltaban por comprar cosas como bolsos, pulseras, aretes, collares y un montón de cosas que ella no usaba. Al parecer era la más harta de los dos.

—Mañana va a ir un maestro al departamento del amo a darte clases de modales y etiqueta básicos, ya que el viernes vas a ir con él a una reunión muy importante...

—¿El viernes? —interrumpió asombrada y molesta. Era martes y dudaba aprender algo en tres días. Era muy poco tiempo y ella de modales no sabía nada.

—Así lo decidió el amo —por un lado estaba perfecto que no perdiera el tiempo, quería acabar con esa empresa lo antes posible. Sin embargo el peliplata aún no le contaba en qué consistía su plan.

—¿No cree que está gastando mucho dinero en mí? —preguntó tímidamente a lo que el sirviente la vio con sorpresa. Era la primera chica que le hacia ese comentario, sonrió para sus adentros, ella no era una amante de su amo y eso le parecía bien, ya que veía en ella algo que lo enternecía y le decía que podía descongelar el corazón de Sesshomaru.

—No seas tonta —escondió su alegría—. A él el dinero le sobra —la vio hacer una mueca y acomodarse en su lugar para después mirar por la ventana. Esa chiquilla era rara, pero le agradaba—. Dime Rin ¿cuántos años tienes? —ella se volvió hacia él.

—Recién cumplí dieciocho el jueves pasado... —El sirviente asintió, once años no eran mucha diferencia—. ¿Cuántos años tiene Sesshomaru? —se sorprendió a ella misma haciendo esa pregunta.

—Veintinueve —contestó el sirviente y vio como ella hacía un mohín volteando de nuevo a la ventana. Sonrió para sí de nuevo. Era una chiquilla peculiar.

.

~O~O~O~

.

Sesshomaru daba vueltas en su departamento. "¿Por qué tardarán tanto?" Se preguntó vehemente. Llevaban cinco horas fuera, estaba molesto por no haber podido hacerlo con Kagura y más aún porque sabía que algo había tenido que ver la llegada de Rin. No entendía por qué y eso lo ponía de muy mal humor. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado con esa chiquilla de carácter fuerte? No habían convivido ni un día. Ni siquiera uno.

Se deshizo del pensamiento de inmediato, nada había tenido que ver la castaña. Siempre llegaba un punto donde se aburría de las mujeres. Y eso lo tenía claro siempre. Por esa razón no tenía relaciones serias.

Trató de trabajar en su computadora, ya había aceptado la invitación para el evento del viernes donde iba a presentar a Rin como su asistente personal y ya había hablado con Suikotsu para que le diera clases de cosas básicas para ciertas ocasiones. También ya había arreglado el cuarto —que era de servicio pero llevaba vacío desde que adquirió el departamento—, para que ella se quedara ahí.

Recibió un mensaje de texto de la dueña de una tienda de ropa y rió un poco: "Me has mandado una beata." Le agradó la descripción sutil de la chica, para su carácter no parecía ser una santurrona.

Escuchó voces afuera y se levantó a abrir, se encontró con su fiel sirviente Jaken, el chofer y la chica atiborrados de bolsas y abrió la puerta para que entrasen.

—Han tardado bastante —dijo con tono indiferente. Rin bajó las bolsas en la sala al igual que los otros dos que se despidieron y se marcharon en unos segundos.

—Es tu culpa —le dijo ella y él levantó las cejas con sorpresa, gesto que no pasó desapercibido por ella—, me has mandado a tiendas con personas que quieren que todo esté perfecto. Me han confundido con una de tus fulanas... Y no me han dejado ni respirar —Sesshomaru la veía un tanto divertido. Kagura al igual que las demás mujeres que había tenido siempre llegaban a agradecerle por haberles comprado media tienda de ropas finas, y esa chiquilla le estaba reclamando.

—Necesitarás esa ropa y otras cosas —no sabía qué decirle—. Lamento que te hayan confundido con una de mis amantes —vio divertido como el rostro de la chica se tornaba rojo.

—Bueno eso ya no importa. Habla —él levantó una ceja desconcertado—. ¿Vas a decirme tu plan o lo tengo que adivinar antes de cada movimiento? —Sesshomaru se sentó junto a ella en el sofá y comenzó a narrar lo que pensaba hacer a partir del viernes, la joven hacía gestos de no estar de acuerdo con muchas cosas pero él le explicaba a detalle cada punto tranquilizándola. Al cabo de un rato la ayudó a llevar todas las bolsas de las comprar a la recámara.

Decidió preparar la cena en lo que la joven se acomodaba en su nueva alcoba, hizo una pasta con ensalada tipo César y sacó un vino añejo que no se había decidido a abrir con anterioridad. Pero pensó que se prestaba para la ocasión. Esperó a que Rin saliera de la cómoda pero no pasaba y la pasta ya estaba lista.

Sacó los platos y cubiertos y se asomó a la recámara de la joven para avisarle que la cena ya estaba hecha pero la encontró en el suelo con ropa deportiva haciendo abdominales. Tenía un reloj marcándole tiempo y cuando sonó el "tic tic tic tic" la muchacha cambió de ejercicio. Se fue de ahí antes de que la agitación de la chica lo afectase a él también.

—¡Rin ya está la cena! —prefirió llamarla desde la sala, como si no la hubiese visto y dejar que se pusiera presentable. Pero fue en vano ya que al cabo de unos minutos la chica salió con su top deportivo y una toalla colgando del cuello. Pequeñas gotas de sudor resbalaban de su vientre plano y ejercitado. Sesshomaru procuró sólo verla a los ojos, ya que su cuerpo era una distracción. Muy grande.

—¿Podría bañarme antes? —el ojidorado asintió y fue a su recámara a sacar una toalla limpia para ella, Rin entró siguiéndolo. Su respiración aún no se estabilizaba y eso ponía agitado al amigo del peliplata también.

—Te dejo para que te asees —le dijo antes de salir. Rin entró al baño y el cajón de los condones llamó su atención, dudó pero lo abrió y sintió alivio al ver la misma cantidad que había visto en la mañana, pero se deshizo del sentimiento cuando pensó en la posibilidad de que Kagura tomara pastillas o algo así. Con pesadez abrió la llave de agua fría, nada mejor que un baño fresco después del ejercicio. No tardó mucho al ser consciente de que posiblemente Sesshomaru la esperaba para servir la cena.

—Mierda —se dijo al ver que no había llevado ropa limpia. "Mierda. Mierda. Mierda" se enrolló en la toalla y tomó su ropa sucia para salir en silencio y que Sesshomaru no notara su nada presentable situación. Pero al abrir la puerta lo encontró a punto de tocar.

—Oh —lo primero que vio Sesshomaru fue a la pequeña castaña envuelta en una toalla, algunas gotas de agua resbalaban desde su empapado cabello hasta caer en sus hombros desnudos—. Lo siento pasa —dijo dándole el paso y ella salió de su recámara lo más rápido que pudo y entró a la suya.

Sesshomaru sonrió para sus adentros, esa chiquilla lo provocaba de sobremanera sin si quiera proponérselo. Regresó a la cocina y fue sirviendo la comida, la pasta se había enfriado pero aprovechó que la joven tenía que cambiarse para calentarla. No tardó mucho en salir de la recámara.

—Lo siento... Es que olvidé mi ropa limpia —se disculpó evitando verlo a los ojos—, gracias por la cena —trató de sonreír.

—No hay de qué —dijo desde la cocina.

—Deja te ayudo a llevar las cosas —dijo ya más relajada llevando los platos servidos a la mesa, tuvieron una cena muy amena donde él le contó quién iba a ser su profesor y otros detalles de su misión. Le explicó en qué trabajaba y por qué la estaba ayudando.

Después de un par de horas de hablar ella se sintió cansada y se fue a dormir, no sin antes ayudarlo a recoger y limpiar la mesa y la cocina. Sesshomaru se quedó despierto un buen rato, se sentía muy extraño al tener a la joven en su casa sin ser nada de él.

.

.O.O.O.

* * *

.O.O.O.

.

Muchas gracias y bienvenidos todos de nuevo:

Claudy05

Another Angel Down

Indominus Dea

Kagoyame

HoolieDaniSars

Kagura

Ana María

ookami-ouji

Lady Bretta

Milly Taisho

Little Witch Sam

Yoo Joo

DomPath

Abigz

Evangeli

Sharling

Fabricio Scottlan

Meaow

ZY

* * *

También gracias a los follow y favs :'3 Y recuerden que este fic está en la campaña de Elixir Plateado, porque leer y no comentar es como agarrarme las tetas y salir corriendo X'DDD

 **¡Y recuerden que sus comentarios motivan a los escritores a seguir publicando!**


	3. Los Hermanos Komatsu

Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi y la historia es mía y está registrada :P

Hola amores míos! Perdón por la tardanza pero la universidad me absorbió por completo ): lo bueno es que ya salí de vacaciones y podré leer los fics que me faltan y tal vez continúe los míos.

Como algunos habrán notado, cancelé TSBH y estoy pensando en cancelar más por falta de tiempo o ganas... Collage está por finalizar así que es más que obvio que lo terminaré. Infiltrada ya está terminado, pero le estoy haciendo varias modificaciones pequeñas XD así que también lo pienso terminar, y claro también depende mucho de la opinión de ustedes...

.

.O.O.O.

* * *

.O.O.O.

.

Los hermanos Komatsu

.

Al siguiente día Rin se levantó temprano. Había tenido problemas para dormirse la noche anterior pues tendría su primera clase de modales y estaba bastante nerviosa. Suspiró y se talló los ojos, se sentía una vulgar ladrona sin educación. Antes era un poco más reservada, incluso respetuosa. Sin embargo la vida la había obligado a cambiar. Y si no demostraba tener agallas se la llevaba la fregada. Con esa idea había logrado sobrevivir los últimos años por su propia cuenta y no se quejaba de nada, se había vuelto incluso un poco huraña pero seguía viva y eso era lo que contaba para ella.

Tomó la toalla que había usado la noche anterior que para su suerte, había alcanzado a secarse. Sacó su ropa limpia, no pensaba volver a olvidarla, y salió para tomar un baño. Tocó la puerta del peliplata pero no recibió respuesta. "Tal vez salió" se dijo abriendo para encontrarse con aquel hombre cínico, dormido profundamente. Se quedó embelesada viéndolo tranquilo por primera vez. Era hermoso.

Se acercó un poco para apreciarlo mejor. Sus ojos cerrados no podían ponerla nerviosa, la expresión de su rostro —pese a tener facciones varoniles—, era por demás relajada y delicada; tenía un ligero brillo debido al sol que se colaba por la ventana y le provocaba la sensación de querer acariciar su bello rostro. Sus labios se encontraban ligeramente entreabiertos y su pecho se movía despacio acorde a su calmada respiración. La chica quiso delinear su masculino rostro con las yemas de sus dedos, pero temía despertarlo así que decidió salir y bañarse más tarde. No obstante, al retroceder su pie se golpeó con la mesita de noche al lado de la cama y Sesshomaru abrió sus doradas orbes para encontrarse con la avergonzada mirada castaña de Rin y sus mejillas arreboladas.

—Lo-lo siento... No quería... Yo… —la chica trató de retroceder para salir de ahí pero el peliplata la tomó del brazo haciéndola tirar las cosas que llevaba para obligarla a recostarse a su lado.

—Duérmete y déjame dormir —le dijo con voz somnolienta, abrazando su cintura y aprisionado a la chica. Ella se mordió el labio, su rostro ardía y sentía que sus pulsaciones se agitaban. Lo bueno era que al estar de espaldas a él, éste no vería su reacción. Cerró los ojos. Pese a la vergonzosa situación se sentía cómoda, él era realmente cálido y su brazo fuerte alrededor de su cuerpo la hacía sentir protegida y en paz. Quiso disfrutarlo lo más posible antes de volver a levantarse.

Sesshomaru estaba agotado, había dormido poco menos de tres horas antes de que la chica irrumpiera en su alcoba y ahora que la tenía pegada a su cuerpo no podía dormirse de nuevo. La sentía respirar cada vez de manera más relajada hasta que fue ella la que cayó presa del sueño. Él estaba embriagado por su aroma. Su suave cabello rozándole la barbilla, su temperatura corporal en ese momento era perfecta. Encajaban así abrazados, sin necesidad de hacer algo más, el momento era especial. Cerró los ojos, consciente de que no iba a dormir mientras ella estuviera ahí. No tenía ganas. No quería.

.

~O~O~O~

.

Cuando Rin se despertó se dio cuenta de que estaba completamente sola en aquella cama, acto seguido que se levantó y tomó sus cosas del suelo. Tocó la puerta del baño y no recibió respuesta así que entró, puso el seguro y abrió la llave del agua para bañarse. Había dormido mejor que la noche anterior, se sonrojó sólo de recordarlo. Después se deshizo del pensamiento. Ella no estaba ahí para enamorarse de nadie, únicamente necesitaba su ayuda, después de eso no se verían de nuevo.

Se apuró en asearse para arreglar su cabello mientras se cepillaba los dientes, al cabo de unos minutos salió y se dispuso a hacer la cama, ella también había dormido ahí aunque fuese un par de horas. Salió de la recámara del peliplata y se dirigió al comedor, moría de hambre. Sesshomaru estaba en la cocina preparando algo que olía realmente delicioso. Una de las ventajas de estar ahí era la buena comida que ese pervertido preparaba.

El sonido de la puerta llamó su atención, Sesshomaru salió de la cocina para abrir, se le hizo raro porque había citado a los hermanos Komatsu un poco más tarde. Pero al abrir la puerta descubrió que no se trataba de ellos.

—¿Señor Taisho? —él asintió. Un joven en la entrada con uniforme de correos le extendió un paquete—. Firme aquí por favor —Sesshomaru firmó y el joven se fue.

Rin se tensó al escuchar su apellido, era un Taisho, ella había investigado que gracias a un aporte del señor Taisho, muchas pseudo farmacias se habían abierto hacía unos tres años. La cólera la invadió, pero se esperó hasta que el peliplata cerrara la puerta para encararlo. Cuando Sesshomaru viró sobre sus talones se sobresaltó por la tensión acumulada en el pequeño cuerpo de la castaña, mantenía sus manos cerradas con fuerza y el ceño fruncido con irritación.

—¡Eres un Taisho! —él trató de acercarse preocupado pero ella lo golpeó a puño cerrado en la mejilla, dejándolo atónito. Nunca antes alguien se había mostrado tan temerario como para ponerle un dedo encima.

—Generalmente las mujeres se me insinúan al saber quién soy —su tono fue burlón—. Y tú vienes a golpearme. Eres una monada —dijo deteniendo el siguiente puñetazo de la castaña.

—¡Maldito! —le gritó ella y levantó su otra mano para golpearlo pero él también la detuvo, sonriendo ante la mirada llena de ira de la chica y sus vanos intentos por soltarse—. ¡Dijiste que me ayudarías pero eres uno de ellos! —Sesshomaru suspiró aliviado ante la confusión. Sabía que algo se le estaba yendo la noche que la joven le contó de las pseudo farmacias, pero hasta ese momento había logrado recordar qué. Sonrió más, pero ella todavía lo estaba asesinando con los ojos. Y a él le encantaba.

—Te equivocas —dijo con mofa en las palabras, ella no aguantó la humillación y amenazó con lanzársele encima.

—Mis puños te dirán si me equivoco o no —siseó con rabia. Afilando su mirada, Sesshomaru abrió la quijada, sobando internamente su cachete con la lengua, reconociendo que le había dolido el golpe de la chica pero siguió con su sonrisa bien puesta.

—Me muero de ganas por sentir tus manos, de nuevo —su voz sonó suave, haciéndola sentir escalofríos en cada poro de su cuerpo, y un sentimiento que no conocía pero eso la molestó todavía más, aunque fue incapaz de manifestarlo.

—Además de ser un depravado eres un masoquista —dijo ella revolviéndose bajo su agarre para liberarse, pero le resultó imposible. Él con facilidad tomó sus dos muñecas con una sola mano, y con la otra la rodeó de la cintura y la atrajo hacia él.

—¿Quieres comprobarlo? —preguntó con un ligero toque de arrogancia en las palabra, rozando sus labios con su cálido aliento. Rin le dio un cabezazo ante el cosquilleó que recorrió su espina dorsal. Sesshomaru se sorprendió lo suficiente como para soltarla.

—Estás loco —dijo ella con nervios disimulados. Quería gritarle y golpearlo hasta cansarse, pero algo en la mirada dorada de él se lo impedía y eso la cabreaba mucho. Su cuerpo se negaba a obedecerle, como si quisiera darle tregua a aquel hombre sin escrúpulos.

—Vas a tener que escuchar a este loco —dijo jalándola del brazo para sentarla en el comedor—. Sé a lo que te refieres —la chica no bajó la guardia en ningún momento pero quería escuchar lo que tenía que decir, no tenía muchas opciones de cualquier forma—. Hace tres años mi padre invirtió con un hombre para abrir farmacias en los barrios bajos de Shinjuku —ella entornó los ojos. Por esas farmacias estaba ahí en ese momento.

—¿Con quién hizo la inversión? —quiso saber, hasta ese momento lo veía con el ceño fruncido y los músculos tensos, pero la duda invadió su mirada.

—Su nombre era Onigumo —dijo el peliplata con voz ronca, su padre se había llevado una de las peores decepciones con ese hombre. Ella palideció al instante. Ese hombre había tenido algo que ver con el tema de _silenciar_ las manifestaciones de esa región.

—¿Lo conoces? —el peliplata cambió su expresión seria por una un poco más comprensiva pero negó con la cabeza.

—Mi padre se encontró con él un par de veces pero siempre usaba lentes obscuros. Nunca le vio la cara —la decepción de Rin no se hizo esperar—. Lo que pasa es que siempre lo atendía otro hombre, Akago.

—¿Akago? —ese nombre era nuevo para ella, el peliplata asintió.

—Todos los asuntos sobre las farmacias, mi padre los trató con él. Incluso cuando se deshizo la sociedad...

—¿Tú lo has visto? —el volvió a negar y ella resopló molesta—. ¿Cuánto duró la fusión? —ella no había vuelto a leer del señor Taisho, pero eso no descartaba la opción de que siguieran operando juntos.

—Después de las primeras manifestaciones mi padre retiró lo que quedaba de su capital y terminó cualquier trato con él —todo lo que había dicho era verdad, pero ella no estaba segura.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? —su voz sonó molesta y sus ojos todavía mostraban coraje. Sesshomaru se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos.

—Nos conocimos apenas anoche, no sabía cómo ibas a reaccionar, temía que si te lo decía hubieras pensado mal y no me hubieras creído —además de que no se había acordado, pero eso no iba a admitirlo. Por otro lado, Sesshomaru quería remarcar que ella también estaba ocultando información, podía sentir que se guardaba cosas; mas aún, pensó que eso sería invadir su privacidad y se abstuvo.

—¿Quién dice que te creo ahora? —Sesshomaru abrió los ojos y la miró sin expresión, provocándole una oleada de electricidad por todo su cuerpo y se mordió el labio con nerviosismo.

—Sé que me crees —dijo aún con los ojos clavados en ella, Rin le sostuvo la mirada con la guardia en alto. Ese hombre era bipolar.

—No estés tan confiado —su voz sonó ruda, dibujando una sonrisa en los labios del peliplata, cosa que ella tomó como burla y apretó los puños—. ¡No te rías de mí! —sentía que la sangre le ardía bajo la piel. Por culpa de ese tal Onigumo había perdido todo lo que tenía, y lo odiaba con todas sus fuerzas.

—No me río de ti —dijo con tono frío. Tomó su teléfono celular, tecleó un número y marcó, dejando puesto el altavoz mientras ambos esperaron en silencio hasta que dejó de marcar.

—¿Bueno? —la voz ronca y amable de un hombre sonó al otro lado de la línea.

—Padre —dijo Sesshomaru con un tono de voz que Rin no le había escuchado, era respeto y admiración.

—¿Pasa algo hijo? —preguntó con preocupación en su voz. Sesshomaru miró a Rin diciéndole que acababa de ganar la discusión.

—¿Recuerda cuándo exactamente terminó su sociedad con Onigumo? —Rin humedeció sus labios esperando la respuesta por parte del padre del peliplata.

—Como una semana después de las primeras manifestaciones... —silencio, Sesshomaru vio la joven con una sonrisa apenas marcada, ella desvió el rostro—. Hace como dos años y medio.

—Eso era todo, padre —iba a colgar pero la voz de Inu No Taisho lo detuvo.

—Espera, tu madre quiere que la visites —el hombre dudó si continuar o guardar silencio, respiró hondo antes de proseguir—. Me pidió tu número pero no se lo di, no quería dárselo sin tu permiso —Sesshomaru quitó el altavoz y se levantó con el teléfono en la oreja, dejando a Rin sentada en el comedor.

—Ha hecho bien, padre —dijo en voz baja—. Iré a verla —Sesshomaru era consciente de que su madre rara vez lo buscaba y si lo hacía era meramente por buscar un favor, aunque ella siempre sacara el tema del mal hijo que era, como si fuera un gran drama.

—Bien, si tú quieres yo me podría encargar esta vez... —se estaba ofreciendo pero su hijo lo interrumpió.

—Usted hágase cargo de su esposa, yo me hago cargo de mi madre —colgó el teléfono algo molesto. No odiaba a su padre por haberse casado de nuevo, estaba bien si era feliz. Pero sabía lo incómodas que eran las cosas entre sus padres. Y prefería que no se vieran.

Regresó al comedor y vio a la chica sentada con la mirada clavada en el mantel color hueso, debatiéndose en si debía disculparse o no, sonrió para sí. Era un caso, así que decidió regresar a la cocina para terminar de preparar el almuerzo, le daría tiempo de pensar las cosas, de todas formas entendía la manera en la que se sentía, y empezaba a descubrir que aquel carácter fiero era parte de un mecanismo de defensa. De alguna manera esa pequeña parte de la joven le recordaba a su medio hermano.

Por su lado, Rin se sentía perdida, no sabía qué creer. Si no hubiese sido por las aportaciones del señor Taisho, esas farmacias nunca se hubieran podido abrir en Shinjuku, pero también admitía que no era culpa del padre de Sesshomaru, le pudo suceder a cualquier millonario. Su mundo giraba en torno al dinero y a los negocios y en cómo incrementar su dinero. Se levantó sin saber qué decir, no se le daban bien las disculpas.

—¿Te ayudo? —le preguntó desde el comedor, y hasta ese momento vio que había cambiado el mantel de la mesa y había sacado otra vajilla, también se dio cuenta de que había hecho algo de quehacer. Recordó entonces que el profesor de modales llegaría en cualquier momento, por suerte había elegido su atuendo con cuidado, siguiendo los consejos de la encargada de la primer tienda, la francesa.

—Pon la mesa para cuatro —le dijo sin voltear a verla pero con los labios ligeramente arqueados. La chiquilla no le mencionó nada del tema así que asumió que le había creído. Ella obedeció, sabía cómo poner una mesa. Al menos lo elemental. Trató de recordar cómo la colocaba en su casa, posiblemente el orden de algunos cubiertos no fuera el correcto, pero ya lo aprendería más tarde.

Sesshomaru estaba al pendiente de que no se fuera a pasar el tiempo de cocción de la sopa de Nabe. Vio de reojo a Rin acomodar los platos y después algo dudosa los cubiertos. Ese día se veía radiante a pesar de sus rabietas. Traía puesta una blusa blanca ajustada de manga hasta los codos y unos pantalones de vestir entallados, y posiblemente tacones altos, ya que no se veía tan pequeña desde donde estaba; movió el caldo y concentró su atención de nuevo a la cocina.

Rin terminó de acomodar la mesa y el timbre sonó, alterándola un poco, escuchó que Sesshomaru le pedía desde la cocina que abriera la puerta y ella se acercó a la vitrina por las llaves para no hacer esperar a sus invitados. Abrió y se quedó sorprendida por los corpulentos hombres en la entrada. No eran para nada cómo ella se los esperaba.

—Adelante —los invitó a pasar, el primero y más alto apenas volteó a verla y entró, tenía su negra cabellera en una trenza y una mirada azulina muy profunda, de tez morena.

—Gracias, tú debes ser Rin —dijo el segundo y ella rogó porque ése fuera su maestro, se veía más cálido y amigable que el primero. Era un poco más bajo pero también tenía un cuerpo de envidia. Su cabello era corto y negro, alborotado, lo más probable era que fuesen hermanos.

—Así es, mucho gusto, pase por favor —se sorprendió a sí misma siendo sumamente cortés con el hombre, éste entró y ella cerró la puerta.

—Siento los modales de mi hermano, creo que él también necesita clases —dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, eso explicaba el parecido—. Mi nombre es Suikotsu Komatsu y seré tu profesor—Rin sintió un gran alivio—, y ese cabezota es Bankotsu.

—Hmp —el aludido entró a la cocina dejando a Rin y a su hermano en el comedor mientras ella le explicaba que no sabía poner la mesa.

—¿Para qué tanto alboroto, Sesshomaru? —preguntó una vez recargado en la pared, viendo al peliplata cocinando. Le había llamado el día anterior para pedirle un favor, tenía que reunirle toda la información —y por todos los medios—, de una farmacéutica muy _prestigiada_. Además de traer a su hermano para educar a la chiquilla del comedor.

—Ya les contaré en el almuerzo, dime ¿conseguiste lo que te pedí? —se giró para ver al moreno, estaba serio, y asintió, algo le decía que no toda la información encontrada había sido agradable.

—Esa empresa está podrida —le dijo—, sin embargo ninguna fuente es confiable. Para probarles algo se necesitaría tener a alguien adentro, alguien que pueda pasarnos información real desde la empresa misma... —reparó en las intenciones del peliplata y el por qué de su visita. Estaba asimilando la situación cuando Sesshomaru puso frente a él una charola con Tonkatsu para que la llevara a la mesa. El moreno sonrió cínicamente. "Mira que preparar mi platillo de carne de cerdo favorito sólo para hablar de un supuesto negocio" pensó al momento de recibir el platillo humeante.

Bankotsu llevó la charola a la mesa, su hermano hablaba con la chica con mucha fluidez, pero ambos se callaron cuando él y Sesshomaru entraron al comedor. Rin se levantó en seguida para ayudar a traer lo que hacía falta y pronto estaban todos sentados esperando a que Sesshomaru hablase.

—Bankotsu consiguió información importante sobre Pharmatee, a mí me buscó uno de los socios mayoritarios hace unas semanas para pedirme que invirtiera en su empresa, cosa que no hice... —Rin y Bankotsu le prestaban atención y sabían de qué hablaba pero Suikotsu lo veía con ciertas dudas, lo cual le decía que el cabezota de su hermano no le había contado nada aún.

—¿Qué es exactamente lo que hace Pharmatee? —preguntó Suikotsu y Rin fue la primera en hablar, contándole toda su versión, él le prestaba atención con un ligero toque de preocupación en el rostro. Sin embargo Bankotsu percibió algo más que la chica no estaba contando, Sesshomaru lo notó desde que había hablado con ella la noche que irrumpió en su departamento, pero prefirió no preguntarle porque ya se hacía una idea.

—¿Bankotsu tú qué encontraste? —preguntó después de que Rin terminara. El aludido sacó un USB del bolsillo del pantalón de mezclilla.

—Información similar, pero ninguna fuente es confiable y nada vincula legalmente a Pharmatee con las pseudo farmacias —volvió a guardar la memoria y tomó un plato para servirse de comer—. También información que no salió en los medios sobre la gente que murió después de las marchas y manifestaciones —todos notaron que Rin cambiaba de semblante pero nadie dijo nada—. Ah sí, y una lista de posibles pseudo farmacias y direcciones donde se supone están los laboratorios...

—Revisaremos eso en mi computadora cuando terminemos. Suikotsu necesito que prepares a Rin para un coctel el viernes por la noche. Será una cena patrocinada por Pharmatee, llevaré a Rin como mi asistente personal. Pero tiene que dar la mejor impresión —Rin se mordió el labio, conocía el plan y sabía lo que tenía que hacer, sin embargo tenía miedo.

—Ya verás, la convertiré en toda una dama —la aludida se sonrojó y asintió con nerviosismo. No sería cosa fácil, además de tratar con el socio mayoritario de Pharmatee —en pocas palabras el dueño—, tenía que ganarse su confianza.

Cuando terminaron de comer Rin y Suikotsu se quedaron en el comedor donde sería su primera clase, Sesshomaru y Bankotsu fueron a la recámara del peliplata donde estaba su escritorio y computadora para revisar todo lo que el moreno había conseguido de la empresa. Sesshomaru se sorprendió al ver la cama tendida y sonrió para sí.

—Mira esta es una carpeta con fotografías de las marchas —abrió su memoria en la computadora del peliplata. El USB estaba encriptado y Bankotsu se precipitó a desbloquearlo, cargando varias carpetas, la que abrió se llamaba "marchas" y tenía cerca de quinientas fotografías de la gente fuera de las farmacias y otras fuera de las delegaciones correspondientes.

—Eso no me sirve de nada ahora Bankotsu —dijo serio, él quería revisar la lista de farmacias y saber quién les había dado las licencias para vender medicamentos. El moreno suspiró irritado y cambió la carpeta, abrió un documento con las listas y las fechas en las que se habían abierto las farmacias, las había por todo el país.

—Aquí están las listas. Son demasiadas... Los laboratorios los abren y los cierran cada seis meses por "mantenimiento" y ahorita se supone que no están en funcionamiento sino hasta dentro de un mes... —Sesshomaru contó las de Tokyo, eran más de quince y estaban situadas en lugares donde el dinero no era el mismo que en otras zonas. Frunció el ceño sólo de pensar cuánta gente les estaba comprando medicinas en ese momento.

—No tengo nada sobre las licencias, sabes que desde lo de Renkotsu no me meto con la APS... —Sesshomaru creía que había una relación en el caso de Renkotsu y el de las pseudo farmacias, pero aún no le comentaba nada.

—¿A nombre de quién se registran las farmacias? —su tono de voz era más duro que antes y Bankotsu supo que ya se había puesto serio y posiblemente supiera algo más. Sesshomaru quería saber si Bankotsu lo sabía, porque él sospechaba que posiblemente se trataría de Onigumo.

—Eso es algo que no he conseguido. Me diste menos de veinticuatro horas para sacar todo lo que encontrara de la farmacéutica y las pseudo farmacias, pero Jakotsu se está encargando de eso ahorita... —Sesshomaru asintió molesto, el viernes conocería al causante de esos crímenes y con el tiempo lo hundiría, se le hacía un reto bastante estimulante para alguien como él.

—Dime —habló el moreno—. ¿En qué te beneficias tú al hundir a Pharmatee? —se le hacía bastante raro que Sesshomaru quisiera inmiscuirse en asuntos que no fueran los propios, él lo conocía muy bien y sabía que a Sesshomaru le iban y le venían ese tipo de cosas.

—Absorber la compañía y engrandecer la mía —dijo mientras leía otro documento con más información—. Tú también saldrás beneficiado —Bankotsu trabajaba también en la compañía de los Taisho—, además creo que te interesarás en algo más —afirmó, aún no le decía que Onigumo había empezado con las pseudo farmacias, pero lo haría para tener toda la atención del moreno en el caso.

—Bueno sí —Bankotsu no estaba aclarado del todo, pero se tragaría esa excusa por el momento—. Tengo entendido que Kagura, tu amante, trabaja en Pharmatee —Sesshomaru abrió los ojos con sorpresa y se giró para verlo—. Veo que no tenías ni idea.

—Ella ya no es mi amante —lo corrigió frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Cómo sabes que trabaja ahí? —Kagura nunca le había comentado nada, y era normal. Estaba en las reglas de su "relación" no meterse en la vida privada del otro.

—Es la hermana menor de uno de los socios. Jakotsu está en eso también —dijo cruzándose de brazos—. No me digas que esa chiquilla es tu nueva p... —Bankotsu se calló al ver los puñales dorados que tenía Sesshomaru por ojos.

—Ni se te ocurra, es sólo una niña —gruñó molesto, Sesshomaru estaba seguro que ni siquiera llegaba a los veinte años. Mientras Bankotsu estaba que no se lo creía, le sorprendió la reacción del peliplata y sonrió con cinismo puro.

—Vale pues, ya entendí —dijo un poco molesto, pero conservando su toque engreído. Algo estaba pasando y Sesshomaru ni siquiera lo estaba notando. Bankotsu se divertiría mucho al verlo entrar en confusión—. Tu padre había invertido en algo similar —dijo para cambiar de tema.

—No te lo había dicho porque es algo delicado —dijo mirándolo fijamente—, pero el hombre con el que había trabajado —notó como el moreno se ponía serio y esperaba con ansias que continuara—, era Onigumo —lo vio levantarse de golpe y hacer una rabieta.

—¡Ese maldito! —gritó colérico, Sesshomaru asintió—. ¿Por qué carajos me lo dices hasta ahorita? —de haber sabido le hubiera dado más importancia al caso—. ¿Crees que es Onigumo el que pone las pseudo farmacias?

—Siéntate y cállate —dijo el peliplata—. Apenas lo recordé en la mañana —lo vio calmarse y sentarse—, por eso no te había dicho. Y sí, creo que es ese cerdo el que pone las farmacias. Aunque lo más seguro es que estén bajo otros nombres...

Bankotsu odiaba a Onigumo con todas sus fuerzas, y nadie le quitaba de la cabeza que él había sido el asesino de su hermano Renkotsu. Por culpa de ese maldito había perdido su trabajo como detective en la comisaria. Y ésa era la oportunidad perfecta para encontrarlo y hacerle pagar.

.

~O~O~O~

.

Rin había aprendido a caminar de manera elegante con tacones de aguja —que odiaba—, a sentarse apropiadamente, a evitar usar palabras vulgares o groserías, aunque su paciencia no diera para más, Suikotsu le aconsejó que si la insultaban de alguna manera, regresara el insulto pero con clase. Cosa que todavía le fallaba bastante.

—Bien —Suikotsu se levantó tendiéndole la mano, ella alzó una ceja sin entender a dónde quería ir pero igual la tomó y quedó frente a él. Sacó su teléfono y puso una balada, la tomó de la cintura y Rin abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

—¿Me va a enseñar a Bailar señor Komatsu? —preguntó fingiendo un elegante acento y él sonrió de oreja a oreja, con una mano movió un rebelde mechón de cabello de la chica y comenzó a moverse con ella.

—Así es señorita Ko —dijo bailando al compás de la melodía, Rin intentó seguirle el paso y él le indicó que moviera los pies cómo él lo hacía, le dijo que generalmente el hombre marcaba el ritmo y que el patrón era el mismo, atrás y adelante, formando un cuadrado en el piso.

—¿Cree que necesite bailar el viernes? Voy a pisar a medio mundo —sonrió y él rió abiertamente, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por cierto ojidorado en la recámara principal.

—Por esa razón lo estamos practicado ahora —pegó más el cuerpo de la chica al suyo, ella se dejaba llevar, no lo hacía mal pero debía practicar. Inesperadamente Suikotsu la hizo dar una vuelta y ella casi cae por los tacones pero él la detuvo de la cintura.

—Lo siento —dijo apenada, pero con una sonrisa en el rostro. Suikotsu no pudo evitar sonreírle de vuelta. Esa chiquilla era hermosa.

—No corras —le aconsejó—, volvamos a intentarlo —siguieron bailando, Rin se estaba dejando guiar por Suikotsu, incluso le gustaba, pero se estaba hartando de los tacones. La melodía cambió, pero el ritmo seguía siendo el mismo. Intentaron de nuevo la vuelta y esta vez les salió bien.

—¡Lo hice! —lo abrazó con emoción, dejando a un perplejo maestro con el rostro sonrojado, se quedaron así un par de segundos hasta que el carraspeo del peliplata los hizo separarse—. Lo siento es que me emocioné —se excusó la chica. Suikotsu sonrió ampliamente.

—No te apures Rin —ambos se voltearon a ver a Sesshomaru quien los observaba con expresión seria, y Bankotsu que a su vez veía a éste con una divertida sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

—Yo me tengo que ir —dijo Bankotsu, ya había copiado toda la información que tenía en la computadora de Sesshomaru, atravesó el pasillo y el comedor para salir del departamento. Suikotsu le indicó a Rin que continuaran, Sesshomaru regresó a su cuarto sin decir nada.

Cerró la puerta y golpeó la pared. ¿Qué mierda estaba haciendo Suikotsu? Le dijo que la educara, no que la sedujera, y aparte la niña se estaba dejando llevar por el carisma del moreno. Rugió y decidió restarle importancia, la chiquilla no era nada suyo, no tenía por qué alterarse tanto.

Se sentó frente al ordenador y se dispuso a trabajar, aún escuchaba la dulce risa de Rin y las carcajadas de Suikotsu y se dispuso a poner música, se colocó los audífonos y trató de recordar el apellido de Kagura —sin mucho éxito porque ella sólo se lo había dicho una vez y él no le prestó atención—, para buscar en internet a su hermano, el socio de Pharmatee.

.

~O~O~O~

.

—Creo que hemos bailado suficiente —dijo Rin dejándose caer en el sillón, detestaba los tacones que traía puestos, pero se la estaba pasando bien. Aunque odiaba no poder hacer nada por las personas que confiaban en las pseudo farmacias, por el momento tenía que apegarse al plan del peliplata.

—¿Te preocupa algo? —preguntó Suikotsu sentándose junto a ella—. Cambiaste de ánimos muy rápido... —Rin se mordió el labio y se giró para verlo de frente.

—El viernes Sesshomaru se las arreglará para dejarme hablando a solas un rato con ese socio... No sé ni qué demonios le voy a decir... Bueno sí —vaciló—, sólo que me da pánico que algo salga mal.

—Entiendo, algo así me había comentado Bankotsu. Mañana traeré un dispositivo que irá en un arete, es un comunicador y mi hermano y yo estaremos alertas en cada momento, si te atoras con algo nosotros te diremos qué contestar... —notó que en su rostro se asomaba una sonrisa de alivió.

—Me alegra saber que no estoy sola —no estaba sola y lo sabía, el peliplata iba a estar cerca, pero eso la ponía más nerviosa. Escucharon pasos aproximarse, era Sesshomaru.

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó sentándose en el sillón de enfrente, clavando su mirada en la chica.

—Sí, me comentaba Suikotsu del comunicador —Sesshomaru no se inmutó, ya conocía esa parte del plan pero había olvida mencionársela—. Eso me deja más tranquila.

—Es importante que nunca te quites el arete —le dijo serio—. Lo mandé hacer especialmente para esto —aún no lo tenía, la joyería lo entregaría el jueves y ellos le colocarían el dispositivo.

—Bueno, tengo algo que hacer —se excusó el moreno levantándose—. Nos veremos mañana —dijo caminando a la puerta.

—Hasta mañana —le contestó la castaña. Salió y cerró la puerta dejando a Rin en compañía de Sesshomaru. La joven quería disculparse, pero no sabía cómo, era orgullosa, pero también reconocía que él la estaba ayudando y eso la hacía sufrir por haber sido una grosera y atrevida.

—Creo que aprendí a bailar —le dijo ella rompiendo el silencio. El ojidorado alzó las cejas.

—¿Crees? —preguntó con cierta burla impregnada en sus palabras, sabía que la chica le quería decir algo más, pero no iba a presionarla.

—Aprendí a bailar —dijo con firmeza y el peliplata se levantó y la desafió con la mirada, tendiéndote la mano.

—Eso está por verse —siseó cuando ella aceptó su invitación y se levantó para hacerle segunda. Aun con los tacones le llegaba un poco más arriba del pecho, pero seguía estando pequeña.

No había música, sólo se escuchaban las suaves pisadas de los tacones de Rin mientras intentaba seguirle el ritmo a Sesshomaru. No le costó trabajo porque él bailaba muy despacio. Mantenía una de sus manos en su cintura y con la otra sujetaba la pequeña mano de ella. Ella sin ser muy consciente de lo que hacía se atrevió a recargar la cabeza en el pecho de su acompañante y éste a su vez, recargó su barbilla en la cabeza de la castaña.

Ambos se embriagaron con el aroma del otro, no dijeron nada y siguieron bailando por un largo rato.

.

~O~O~O~

.

" _—Ah Sesshomaru —la escuchó nombrarlo entre gemidos, no recordó cómo habían llegado a eso, arremetió con fuerza contra su cuerpo y ella clavó sus uñas en sus hombros—. Sessh... Sesshomaru —su dulce y jadeante voz lo tenía cautivado. Sentía que la energía fluía entre ellos mientras se unían físicamente._

 _—Rin —besó su cuello, lo mordió con suavidad, recibiendo un ligero gemido en respuesta, sentía el pecho de la joven chocar con el propio en cada embestida y ambos compartían su entrecortada respiración._

 _—Sesshomaru —su voz sonó angustiada, él se detuvo para verla, deseaba contemplarla mucho más tiempo. Su cara enrojecida, su frente perlada por el acto, sus ojos brillando como nunca los había visto. Se veía radiante—. Sesshomaru —lo volvió a llamar con más esmero que antes—. ¡Sesshomaru!_ "

Sesshomaru abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la mirada preocupada de Rin, pero los cerró de nuevo para protegerlos de la luz mañanera.

—Dios Sesshomaru —exclamó ella—, estabas teniendo un mal sueño —dijo tocándole la frente. Él abrió ligeramente los ojos.

—¿Quién te ha dicho que era malo? —preguntó con cierto cinismo embarrando las palabras. Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Estabas sudando y gemías dormido —su voz seguía teniendo un toque de intranquilidad cosa que a él le agradó bastante—. Me preocupaste. Pensé que no te iba a poder despertar.

Hasta ese momento Sesshomaru se dio cuenta que la chica traía puesta una bata de él —que le quedaba enorme—, dejando ver un muy marcado escote que seguramente ella no había notado por estar procurando al peliplata. Además tenía el cabello empapado, acababa de salir de la ducha y ni eso lo había despertado.

—¿Me podrías dejar para bañarme? —le preguntó sin moverse de la cama. Ella asintió, pero antes de salir se mordió el labio y le dedicó una mirada de arrepentimiento.

—Siento lo de ayer... —notó que el peliplata arqueaba sus labios—. Y también lo del golpe... —vio que él se llevó la mano a su mandíbula.

—Eres fuerte —le reconoció y eso la hizo sonrojarse—. No pasa nada —dijo haciéndole una seña con la mano para que saliera, ella sonrió levemente y salió con sus cosas en las manos, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Sesshomaru se levantó con un dolor en su endurecida erección, entró al baño y abrió el agua fría. Si Rin se hubiera quedado un minuto más, no hubiera dudado en hacerla suya en ese momento, y eso lo molestó. Rin no era una de sus amantes y tenía que tener eso muy presente.

.

~O~O~O~

.

Rin terminó de arreglarse, no se lo había mencionado a Sesshomaru, pero escuchó cuando la nombraba dormido. Se mordió el labio porque sabía que nunca le iba a decir qué estaba soñando exactamente, pero le llamaba la atención que él le dijera que no había sido un mal sueño. Dejó el cepillo con el que se había peinado en la mesita frente a su cama y se dirigió a la cocina para preparar algo. No encontró casi nada porque los hermanos Komatsu habían comido demasiado el día anterior. Pero se las arregló para hacer el desayuno.

Sesshomaru se presentó minutos más tarde con una camisa blanca a medio abrochar y unos pantalones de vestir negros igual que sus zapatos. Se dio cuenta que la mesa estaba puesta y el desayuno servido.

—Te estaba esperando —dijo Rin desde la cocina, llevando los cubiertos. Ambos se miraron unos segundos, Sesshomaru se odió por haberla mandado con la francesa. El vestido azul rey que llevaba era un poco provocativo, ceñido y le llegaba a mitad de los muslos. Su escote era cuadrado y muy discreto, y sus tacones le hacían lucir sus hermosas y torneadas piernas. Sesshomaru carraspeó más para sí.

—Me sorprende que hayas encontrado comida en el refrigerador —dijo sentándose en la cabecera, la joven inocentemente se sentó a su derecha, quedando peligrosamente cerca.

—Hey —su tono sonó burlón y una sonrisa se asomó en su delicado rostro—. Viví mucho tiempo en la calle y mi economía no era lo mejor. Uno aprende a darse a basto con los recursos que tenga —dijo tomando un pan tostado con mermelada.

—Ya me di cuenta —Sesshomaru no puso peros porque tenía hambre, de hecho la comida le supo a gloria. Trató de concentrarse solamente en la comida mientras Rin hablaba. Le contaba sobre lo que Suikotsu le había dicho el día anterior y cómo pensaba mantener a raya su estrepitoso carácter. Una leve, casi imperceptible sonrisa asomó en el rostro del peliplata al escucharla hablar con tanta energía.

—Hoy probaremos los dispositivos que traiga Suikotsu —le comentó antes de darle un trago a su jugo, ella hizo una mueca y sus ojos reflejaban nerviosismo—. Tengo que ir por el arete especial, ¿me acompañas? —la vio emocionarse y dudar al mismo tiempo.

—He quedado temprano con Suikotsu, quiere venir antes para darme el contexto de tu compañía y Pharmatee... —la expresión del peliplata no cambió, ella no soportó el contacto visual y volteó a su plato de comida—. Lo siento —dijo apenada.

—No te disculpes —dijo indiferente, pero en el fondo le molestaba que se viera más tiempo con el moreno que le estaba dando clases. Siguieron hablando un rato hasta que acabaron de desayunar y Sesshomaru se fue a la joyería por el arete.

Rin recogió la mesa y lavó los trastes, cuando estaba terminando de guardarlos en su lugar escuchó que llamaban a la puerta, dejó el plato que tenía en las manos en la barra y se apresuró a abrir.

—Hola Sui... —no terminó porque se encontró con la rojiza mirada de Kagura en la puerta, abrió para dejarla entrar—. Hola Kagura.

—Hola Rin —entró y buscó al peliplata con la mirada, la voz de Rin sonaba pero ella no la escuchaba—. ¿A dónde fue?

—No lo sé —mintió, no sabía qué tanto conocía Kagura de sus planes y no quería decir algo que no debiera—. ¿Gustas esperarlo? ¿Te ofrezco algo? —La pelinegra negó con la cabeza—. Yo le digo de tu visita...

—No será necesario —dijo con media sonrisa en el rostro y la mirada triste—. Sólo venía a despedirme, me iré unos días a Canadá a visitar a mis primos —dijo saliendo del departamento.

—¿Entonces no le digo que viniste a despedirte? —Rin sintió culpa ante la mirada de la joven. Pero si eran amantes era preciso que el peliplata supiera de sus planes ¿no?

—No te preocupes Rin —le dirigió una sincera sonrisa apenas perceptible—. Yo hablo con él después —bajó las escaleras y Rin cerró la puerta, no entendía el comportamiento de Kagura, se veía sumamente afligida y no entendía por qué.

Esta vez sí terminó de guardar todos los trastes limpios antes de que llamaran de nuevo a la puerta, se dirigió con pasos apresurados, esta vez no saludó hasta asegurarse de que era Suikotsu el que estaba esperando.

—Buenos días Rin —dijo entrando con una enorme maleta en el hombro y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en el rostro.

—Buenos días, pasa —Rin abrió toda la puerta, Suikotsu se dirigió a la sala para sacar todos los artículos que había llevado.

—¿Ya tienes el arete? —le preguntó sacando un comunicador del tamaño de un chícharo, dejando a Rin sorprendida por el diminuto dispositivo.

—Aún no, Sesshomaru fue a recogerlo hace un rato —dijo mirando todo lo que el moreno sacaba de la maleta. Desde cables, radios, comunicadores, micro cámaras; hasta pinzas y herramientas para instalaciones.

—Vaya, son muchas cosas —dijo la joven sin saber para qué eran la gran mayoría. Suikotsu le regaló una amable sonrisa.

—Sí, son muchas —sacó una carpeta muy gruesa de pasta dura y se la entregó—. El primer documente dice las cosas más básicas de la empresa de los Taisho, por si el socio ese te pregunta algo, lo demás es todo sobre Pharmatee, incluida la información que Bankotsu le trajo ayer a Sesshomaru.

Rin abrió la carpeta y leyó algunas cosas sobre la empresa del peliplata, en efecto veía incluido lo del trato con Onigumo, algunos detalles legales y la repentina separación de la sociedad por incumplimiento de las partes —la parte de Onigumo por su puesto—. Rin sólo se sintió más apenada. ¡Lo había golpeado en la cara! sonrió para sí al recordar la cara de extrañeza y fascinación del ojidorado.

—Voy rápido al baño —dijo Suikotsu levantándose—. ¿Dónde está? —Rin le indicó el pasillo.

—La primera puerta a la derecha —dijo, ése era el baño de invitados. Siguió pasando páginas hasta encontrarse con las operaciones de las pseudo farmacias y recordó que Bankotsu había mencionado que tenía información que no había salido en los medios de las marchas, buscó rápidamente esa sección.

"Debe haber algo" dijo mientras revisaba la información, eran puros artículos que hablaban de los lugares, las fechas y las desapariciones que había habido durante las marchas. También había una sección con algunas fotos con halcones —gente de Onigumo dentro de las marchas que se dedicaba a propiciar la violencia para llamar la atención de las autoridades y que así prohibieran las marchas— y entre tantas fotos vio una que acaparó todo su interés.

Se quedó paralizada mientras veía la imagen, sintió que su boca se le secaba y su garganta se cerraba con un nudo que le oprimía el pecho. Arrancó la hoja completa y contempló la fotografía, las lágrimas en sus ojos amenazaban con salir.

.

.O.O.O.

* * *

.O.O.O.

.

Respondiendo a sus bellos comentarios:

Star firee -Lupita Reyes: Awww me encanta que las personas que ya lo leyeron lo vuelvan a leer :D Hahaha a mí no se me dificulta comprar ropa interior XDDDDD no sé por qué a todas las mujeres les da lata ese tema XDDDDD

Indominus Dea: Awe gracias! Es una de mis Rins favoritas XDDD es toda una fiera. Espero que se me haya tenido paciencia con esta gran ausencia que tuve XDDD

Kagoyame: amore de mis amores! Gracias a ti por leerlo nuevamente! me haces muy feliz nena :D

Milly Taisho: Amors, gracias bella (; no había dos caps, lo estoy subiendo en el orden y longitud anterior. Sólo habrá un cambio en una pareja.

Kagura: Hahaha no es un amor frustrado... Ok sí lo es pero es feliz al final (?) XD

Abi: Hahaha cuál tarde? XD Hahaha Sessh pensó que Rin era chico XDDD eso es hot, algo. Sí, me encanta el yaoi. es que Rin es hermosa! XDDD A ver, aquí, en Collage y ya XD En SIRBY y en HOF no tuvo esa reacción. OK en SIRBY un poco... hahaha no son taaan tiernos. Son fríos y celosos y posesivos y cínicos XD en SIRBY Sessh no se abruma de las mujeres XDDDD sólo aquí y en HOF. EXACTO! lo cela porque le atrae, el hombre es guapísimo! Hahaha es que Rin no controla sus reacciones, es una niña. No, Rin es una copa más que yo XDD yo no tengo tanto problema con la ropa interior XDDDDDDDDD Hahahaha XDDD mis tetas se sienten halagadas (?) SESSH es violable gracias por tu bello review!

Little witch Sam: Gracias hermosa : aquí está el dos. Uff para caps largos tengo SIRBY, esos capítulos son kilométricos XD Por si gustas.

DomPath: Hahaha muchas gracias! esta vez no pienso borrarlo.

Sharlin: Yo también! ese hombre es dinamita pura. Gracias belle! cuál de las locas? XDDDD haha Yarisha? XDD ustedes lo son! :3

HoolieDanisars: hahaha gracias! verdad? en el canon era una ladrona pequeña muajaja. hahahaha aún no! haha falta un poco... aeewww muchas gracias nena :3 espero que la espera no haya afectado su interés :P

Guest1: sí! pero la estoy subiendo de nuevo con un par de cambios :3 espero siga siendo de tu agrado.

ZY:Gracias hermosaaa! me fue muy bien en la uni! y aquí estoy actualizando :* besos

Dani Pasos: Sí! de nuevo esta novela! :D y Sessh va a sufrur :D saludos! :D

Evangeli: HAHAHA Es que Sessh, es Sessh! hahahaha si caray! a Rin le irían muy bien esas esposas XDDDDDDDDDD pero aún no. hahaha sigue siendo el original (?) aún no ha habido cambios XD más que de ortografía y redacción pero nada de la trama XDDDDDD

KeyD1011: Hola! mucho gusto que bueno que te has animado! muchas gracias nena! :D estoy tan feliz por tus palabras :'3 y esta historia la subiré y no la volveré a borrar.

Lin: Muchas gracias! afectan a otra pareja XD pero no la trama!

Angelimar: Me alegra que te animaras con esta pareja :D Si te gusta el crimen, este es el lugar indicado, hahaha el antagonista es un hijo de puta XDDDDDDDD tendrá su despedida con Kagura pero aún no XDDDD Chau y gracias! 3 sobre todo gracias por la confianza :D

SunyKika: Thanks! I love to read all your reviews! And Im pretty glad that you're doing everything to read them even if my fics are in spanish. If you miss something pleas text me and Ill answear your doubts! OXOX

Slytherin-Girl: Muchas gracias :D me emociona cuando alguien me dice eso (; se aprecia muchísimo! en serio? ya había subido este fics anteriormente, y actualmente tengo varios fics andando. Sesshomaru va a respetar a Rin, lo que pueda manejarse a sí mismo XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD Hahahaha sí! Rin estaba toda asombrada por ver a un hombre desnudo por primera vez. Hahaha y al menos encontraste la pasta? XDDD Te recomiendo uno, es mío y es SIRBY, no es la amante de Sessh, sólo una amiga o confidente... Espero que puedas darle una oportunidad. Y bueno, aquí tiene su propia historia. PD: AMO a Kagura pero no para Sessh. Hahahaha sí, está muy bueno el hombre e.e Sí yo también! Pues mira, a mí no me pasa el bloqueo, ve inspiración en el aire y siempre ando haciendo miles de notas XDDDD podrías empezar por eso. Haciendo notas de cosas fuera de lo usual y así siempre tendrás algo a desarrollar. Gracias por esperar! Un abrazo!

Fabricio: Gracias amore :D. y Sí, recuerdo mucho esa parte, tú ya sabes de qué cambios hablo XDDD

Guest2: Servido!

Sabastu: Gracias por releer la historia amodoración :D

Virnamoncada: :D perdón por la espera!

* * *

A todos los lectores, muchas gracias y también por la paciencia :D

Recuerden el lema: Leer y no comentar es como agarrarme las tetas y salir corriendo! Un beso :*

 **Recuerden que sus reviews ayudan a que los escritores sigamos publicando!**


End file.
